


Promise

by xLouisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi demande à Erwin de tenir une promesse pour le moins surprenante : Il ne doit pas mourir avant lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Mes doigts caressaient le visage de Levi, remettant correctement ses mèches brunes qui étaient collées sur son front, suite à la relation charnelle que nous avions partagé un peu plus tôt.

Avant d'être le commandant du bataillon d'exploration et l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, nous étions avant tout des hommes avec des envies à satisfaire. Ensemble, nous avions fait un pacte pour nous soulager de toute cette frustration, promettant qu'il n'y aurait aucun sentiment amoureux, juste du sexe, pour que les séparations soient moins difficiles. Alors entre deux expéditions, nous partagions un moment de baise, soit dans mon bureau ou dans nos chambres, rapides et silencieux pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon chez nos cadets. À notre plus grand regret, des sentiments interdits s'immiscèrent dans notre relation. Si je l'avais rapidement accepté, ce n'était pas le cas pour mon petit capitaine pour qui la route fut plus difficile et plus longue. Maintenant, nous passons tout notre temps libre ensemble pour profiter du moment présent, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

\- Erwin ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Peux-tu me promettre de ne pas mourir avant moi ?

Je me relevai en m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras pour rencontrer son visage impassible, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux dans sa question, mais il avait l'air de l'être.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il est impossible de promettre ça Levi, lui répondis-je en haussant le ton.  
\- Si tu meurs, je ne serais plus capable de voler de mes propres ailes...

Un doux sourire illumina mon visage, puis j'embrassai le bout de son nez comme j'aimais le faire, avant de me réinstaller correctement sur le lit.

\- Tu m'oublieras vite et puis tous ces soldats qui sont tombés au nom de la liberté viendront me punir l'un de ces jours, et c'est tout ce que je mériterais. Aujourd'hui, je suis vivant, alors ne réfléchis pas à ce genre de futilité.

Je vivais avec ces morts sur la conscience, et crever comme un moins-que-rien me permettrait de connaître une quelconque source de libération, voir de satisfaction. Chaque nuit, je m'imaginais debout sur un tas de cadavres, et tout ce que je pouvais souhaiter était de ne pas voir celui de mon amant...


End file.
